Compromising situation
by The one and only kitty cat
Summary: My first fic. Cowritten with Sassysarasidle...See challenge requirement inside. Rating might be a bit strong but I just wanted to make sure...


Compromising Situation

By The one and only kitty cat and sassysarasidle

This was a personal challenge issued my Mel. She approved the co-writing. Here are the requirements:

1. Sara wearing a low cut shirt

2. line beginning or end : "I didn't know it could get so hard"

3. Red Leather cuffs

4. Grissom accidentally in some way get he and Sara stuck together

5. the whole team including Ecklie must see

6. line: "You will get it stuck, if you squeeze it in there."

"I don't know it could get so hard," said Grissom looking at Sara. "Did you?" he asked her.

Sara's eyes danced with laughter as she saw the expression on Greg's face as he entered the room. Grissom's back was to the door and he'd obviously heard what Grissom had said.

Grissom picked up the piece of frozen roast meat and ignoring Greg he said to Sara, "I'm pretty sure this is our murder weapon."

"Got your preliminary report from Doc Robbins and it says blunt force trauma to the base of the skull." Greg said as he slid the report to Sara.

"I think it's time for a little experiment...We still have to match the wound to the weapon," said Grissom

Greg's eyes shot open wide. "I'm gone. Last time I was part of your experiment you gave me itchy feet." Greg was gone before Grissom could turn around.

Sara couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "Damn. I was hoping to get rid of him this time."

Grissom chuckled. He and Sara continued with his experiment.

……………Later in Grissom's office…………………..

Sara walked into Grissom's office and saw him crouched down on the floor with his arm reaching behind his filing cabinet. "You will get it stuck, if you squeeze it in there."

"Too late for that." He said as he turned his exhausted face to hers. "Think you can move the filing cabinet over a bit?"

"I'll go get one of the boys." Sara volunteered.

"Please don't do that." He said reaching for her hand and being held in place by the wall and the cabinet.

"I could always just have my way with you..." Sara teased as she stayed just out of his reach.

"Too late for that as well." He said arching his eyebrow up at her. "The red leather cuffs were a shock though."

"How so?" She teased.

"You've never been dominant in the bedroom before this morning. I liked it." Grissom's face reddened slightly. "So could we stop flirting and start thinking about getting me out of this position?"

Sara slowly bent down next to him. "How did you manage this anyway?"

"I was reaching for Matilda. She ran behind there and I tried to grab her. I twisted my arm the wrong way and here I am." He was agitated by now.

As she tried to move the cabinet to get Grissom's arm free, Sara made a wrong move and the cabinet fell back, effectively trapping her and Grissom against the wall. She ended up on top of him, not that he minded. "Well, sweetheart, now what do you suggest we do?"

Sara started to wiggle against Grissom, trying to move the cabinet a little bit when she felt Grissom's hand stopping her. "If you continue doing that, I'm not responsible for my next actions," he said.

She felt his hardened member as she continued to wiggle. "I didn't shut the door." She whispered low in his ear as her mouth came down on his ear lobe sucking softly.

"Guess it is a good thing that my desk hides us, huh?" He said as he pinched her nipple through her low cut red blouse.

"Grissom..." Sara started to warn but his mouth was on her neck and her words were lost in her throat.

She reached down between them and grabbed his hardened member through his slacks causing him to cry out a little. "Shh." She whispered. She unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. Reaching in and caressing him caused him to close his eyes at the feel of her.

"Help me, Griss." She said as she unsnapped her jeans and tried to unzip them to pull them down and eventually off.

"Eager are we?" He teased as his fingers slowly slid her zipper down.

She covered his mouth with hers and snaked her tongue into his mouth. He slowly helped her tug her jeans off of one leg. She moved up his body until he was at her entrance.

"A little assistance please?" She said as she waited for him to guide himself into her. He reached between their bodies and positioned himself so that she could slide onto him. She shivered as he reached her cervix.

She moved slowly atop him, neither noticing the gangly ex-lab rat that had walked in and stood moth agape and their passion took them to the edge of insanity.

Greg left the office red faced and ran into none other than Warrick and Nick headed his way.

Warrick slapped Greg on the back and said, "Hey man, what happened to you? You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Worse..." was all that Greg could answer.

"What has Griss done this time?" Nick asked trying not to laugh.

"Sara." Greg replied.

Warrick's mouth dropped as Nick's eyes bugged out. "What did you say?"

Greg got behind them and shoved them toward Grissom's door. "Look for yourself."

Just so happened that Catherine and Brass were walking down the hall with Ecklie at that moment, Catherine and Brass were standing just far enough in to make out the familiar brown hair covered head.

"What's going on?" Ecklie asked pushing past the onlookers. His mouth dropped open.

Ecklie couldn't believe this, "Well Gil, I knew her evaluation was coming up soon, but I didn't know you'd be so thorough about it."

"I never half ass anything, Conrad." Grissom said smiling up at Sara.

THE END

A/N: Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated…We hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
